gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
'A - D' 'Alliance' *A political group within the game that players can join *A group of people that can work together to complete Alliance Quests 'Common Resources' * Resources that are produced in the Village Center 'Drowned God' *The Old God revered by the Ironborn 'E - H' 'Experience Point' *A system used in games to measure the growth of a character, usually by the actions they take in the game; Game of Thrones Ascent uses Power as a measurement for characters, and Training Points for Sworn Swords 'FAQs' * Pronounced, "Facks". * Abbreviation for Frequently Asked Questions 'First Men' *The fist men to invade Westeros. After making peace with the Children of the Forest, they became intergrated into the local population. Most of the people from the North are decended from them, 'Friends' *People that you can visit in the game, as well as send and receive Daily Gifts 'Hand of the King' *An advisor to the King. 'I - L' 'Ironborn' *People born in the Iron Islands 'Iron Price' *A term used in the Iron Islands where they use iron coins instead of golden ones. Also can be refered to the price paid (free) of looted booty from raiding. 'Iron Throne' * The Throne of Westeros * A Throne in Kings Landing that is made entirely from the swords of men that have fought (and lost) against the King of Westeros 'Kings Landing' * The Capital of Westeros * Where the Iron Throne is located 'Legendary' A level of quality used to describe Sworn Swords, Weapons, Armour, Companions and Units * Not all Legendary items are Permanent 'Lord of Light' *Also known as R'hllor, a God primarily worshipped in Essos. 'M - P' 'Maester' *Maesters are brothers of knowledge. There are many different Maesters each with a different specialty. They are assigned to each ruling household. They serve as advisors and are the keeper of the ravens. 'The New Gods' *The New Gods are the gods of the Sept (The Seven) or R'hllor. Not to be confused with the Old Gods. 'Northmen' *Men who are from or are decended from the realm of the North. 'NPC' * Abrieviation that means "Non-playable Character" * Other Characters that you encounter in the Story 'The Old Gods' *The druidic Gods of the First Men. Primarily worshipped in the North and North of the Wall. *The Drowned god is an Old god primarily worshipped in the Iron Isles. 'Permanent' * Items and Companions that are marked permanent will remain from one incarnation to the next 'Player to Player' *Actions that are taken by your Sworn Swords against other Players, be they your Friends or complete strangers 'Power' *Experience Points for your Character *The mechanic that ranks how many actions you have taken in the game, comparitively with other players' Characters 'PtP' * Abrieviation that means Player to Player 'PVP' * Abrieviation that means Player Vs Player; In Game of Thrones Ascent, the term that is used in it's place is "Player to Player", as not all Actions taken in the game are "against" other players 'Q - T' 'Reaver Lords' *... 'Resources' * Raw materials that are used to produce other items *Materials produced in the Village Center * See also Common Resources and Uncommon Resource 'Rookery' *Where Ravens for sending messages to other Keeps are housed and cared for 'Salt Wives' *The wives of the Ironborn, many are taken from invaded villages. 'Sellsword' *A mercenary that works for pay. 'The Seven' *The Seven-faced God of the Andals. Storm Kings * Ancient Kings whom ruled the Stormlands before the coming of Aegon the Conquerer 'Sworn Swords' * NPCs that have sworn fealty to your Character 'Training Points' *Experience Points for your Sworn Swords 'U - Z' 'Uncommon' copied from Scottser88's page on Uncommon items Uncommon items are items that will appear on occasion, but not as often as common items. The same applies to uncommon Sword Swords. Uncommon items and resources are usually aquired by either of the following means: *Created in buildings *A Daily Rewards *A Rare Reward for completing Quests or boss battles *Purchasing a Superior Production pack in the Shop using Gold (again, you don't have any control over which Uncommon Resources you will get) *A rare reward for completing Sworn Sword adventures *End-of volume choice rewards 'Uncommon Resources' * Resources that are more refined than Common Resources * Resources that are more difficult to come by * Resources that are required to produce items of a Rare, Legendary and/or Peerless quality 'The Wall' * The immense fortification on the northern border of Westeros * Guarded by the Night's Watch 'Westeros' * The continent where the majority of the game is set. 'XP' * Pronounced, "Eks Pee" * See Experience Point above Category:Guides and Tutorials